


无法克制番外

by sigedatou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigedatou/pseuds/sigedatou
Relationships: 九辫 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	无法克制番外

今天是一个温暖的立冬，京城微冷但不寒凉，尤其好的是有阳光。开窗通风，院内晒被，杨家小院看上去暖暖和和。

杨九郎母亲正帮着厨娘包饺子和馅，厨娘包大部分，杨母挑两个包包花样，捏个穗边儿。

自从默认了张云雷这个小二嫂，心里不堵了，日子也过得挺顺意，上个月小两口还去了美国看代理孕母，听说很不错，运气好的话，明年就能抱孙子了。

杨凯旋从楼上一阵风地冲下来：“妈我晚上不回家吃饭了！别带我的！”

杨母喊他：“哪儿野去！带你女朋友回来吃饭！今天小雷过来……”

杨凯旋已经跑出去了又折回来：“二嫂来啊？诶呀，那我得跟她说，那也不行啊，今晚上有联赛。”

杨母没懂：“什么赛？”

杨凯旋又往出跑：“诶呀你不懂，我走啦！”

杨母手上摊着饺子皮追出去问：“那到底儿回不回来啊……人呐？”

张云雷在镜子前已经捯饬半天了，昨天让店长给他剪了头发，今天起床又开始照。

杨九郎从他身后抱上来，胳膊环住他的腰，脑袋搁在他肩膀头，看张云雷不理他，就换了下巴颏垫在他肩上，跟他一起看镜子。

“挺好的了，见咱爸妈，又不是外人。”杨九郎看媳妇儿，怎么看怎么好看。

张云雷扭头亲他一口，问：“你大哥在吗？”

杨九郎手伸进他衣服摸他小肚子：“在啊，怎么？又想宽宽了啊？马上你自己就有了～”

“别挠，”张云雷拍他手，“什么叫我有了？你才要有了。”

杨九郎笑，第一个代孕的孩子说好了要张云雷的，因为他想要个姑娘，怕到时候像自己颜值不够。

拎了大包小盒回河北，路上杨九郎开了天窗，放着阳光彩虹小白马，一会儿又是什么跳跳糖，光哩个光哩个光，跳得张云雷脑仁疼。

“你这什么玩意儿？”张云雷伸手给关了，他最近发展了一项中老年爱好：听相声。

杨九郎听着听着也跟着乐，里面那个捧哏的长在了他笑点上。

“今天我为了给你过这个生日，我祖宗十八代都死绝了，happy birthday！”车载音响在说话。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”张云雷、杨九郎两个人爆发出哈哈大笑声。

杨九郎笑着问：“还真逗，这俩人叫什么名儿？”

张云雷接话：“不知道，德云社的，我这放的是合集。上次更逗，里面有个逗哏说捧哏的是他粉丝，你猜那个捧哏的回啥？”

杨九郎搭腔：“回啥呀？”

张云雷兴致勃勃，侧过身子学：“他说：’告儿你们啊，这位角儿睡粉。’”

杨九郎哈哈哈笑：“这么牛掰？”

张云雷也乐。

笑了一会儿，杨九郎跟张云雷说：“诶？那要这么说，我也是你粉丝。”

张云雷一下反应过来：“滚蛋！好好开车！”

到了老院，宽宽第一个跑出来迎接，老远就喊张云雷：“二叔叔，二叔叔，我的肯德基！我的肯德基！”

杨九郎下车拎了东西出来，空出一只手扒愣小孩儿脑袋：“好家伙，比叫我都亲，回头给你买一百块钱作业让你写。”

宽宽冲他吐舌头，接过张云雷给的炸鸡往里走，他妈不让他吃，就大家一起聚会的时候张云雷给他带一点儿，还陪他拼乐高，小孩儿可喜欢这个新的小叔叔。

一起吃饭的时候杨宗烨问杨九郎最近北京天目的生意，杨九郎轻描淡写地告诉他，想要转出去，请个专门的职业经理人，看了杨宗烨两眼，又问，大哥最近精力怎么样，忙得过来就转你了。

杨宗烨一脸不信，看老爷子，又看杨九郎，再看张云雷，谁脸上都看不出异色。

杨九郎给张云雷夹菜，让他多吃，叮嘱完才说：“快销品没意思，不想做了，我也老早想自己干，跟爸请示过了，你问。”

杨宗烨眼神询问老爷子，已经带上了点儿惊喜。

老爷子点头：“嗯，九郎跟我说了。你们兄弟三个，从小就九郎最听话，苦活儿累活儿都是他的，现在他想自己干，我怎么也得答应他一回，也算他有志气。你呢，最近总部的业绩我也看了，还不错，总算花了心思。以后，有不明白的多问问你弟弟，别老摆臭架子。你们兄弟和睦，我跟你妈老了也放心。”

杨宗烨喜色难掩，放下筷子端起酒杯就站了起来：“老弟，我…嗐，谢谢你，这…我祝你跟云雷以后都能好好的，哈哈哈哈。”

宽宽啃着鸡翅：“二叔叔很好的。”他指的是张云雷。

一家子哈哈哈笑。

回了北京张云雷就问杨九郎：“什么时候决定的？也不提前跟我说。”

杨九郎轻笑：“嗐，没定下来的时候，没跟你说，这定下来了，你又忙，反正就这么点儿事儿。”

张云雷问：“不后悔？”

杨九郎把他抱到腿上坐好：“不后悔。以前觉得什么事儿要争得过别人才算好，其实很多东西，都是别人告诉你，你要买这个，你要做那个，但是你自己是不是真的需要并不清楚。现在，我就想做点儿自己真正感兴趣的东西，就这样。”

张云雷挑他的下巴，轻轻问：“你感兴趣什么呀？”

杨九郎哪里不知道他的意思，手从张云雷腰间伸进衣服，完成早上没完成的动作：“现在，最感兴趣的就是你了。”

说着把人往自己怀里一带，张云雷顺势一软，倒在杨九郎身上，双臂环上杨九郎脖颈，跟他柔柔地亲吻。

暮色刚染，暖阳已下，正是适合蓄被拥香的时候，张云雷现在是愈发放肆，缓不得疼不得，哪次不舒服不如意了非要弄好了不可，倒真像回到了最初那个大爷的样子。他亲着就手下动作脱了杨九郎的衣服，甩到地上，又急吼吼去脱自己的。

杨九郎被他急色样儿逗得笑，哄着他：“慢点慢点儿，少不了你的。”说完三下五除二扒光了人，按到桌上又开始亲。

张云雷抗议：“凉～”

杨九郎哄他：“一会儿就热了。”

屋里供了暖，倒没有多冷，只是张云雷躺在桌子上，贴着凉飕飕的。不过杨九郎的确说话算话，把张云雷摆好了位置，正对好自己站着的地方，便先紧着张云雷舒服，置自己的不顾，去伺候张云雷的，一会儿就让人哼哼唧唧忘了冷。

直至到了临界点，张云雷想抓床单才发现身下硬邦邦的大理石桌面，哆嗦一下上了顶峰，倒也忘了凉。

杨九郎抓着天然的润滑剂给自己开道，插进了自己的东西就咬牙等着张云雷缓劲儿。

“好了么，宝儿？我开动了。”杨九郎拍拍张云雷的脸，这句不是征求意见，是通知。

大理石桌子稳，卯着劲地动不见颤晃，张云雷屁股与桌沿平齐，双脚挂在杨九郎手臂上，被颠的云里雾里，两只手没有抓头，只好扳着两侧桌边儿，大敞四开的，倒真像任人品尝的鱼肉。

什么叫秀色可餐，杨九郎算是见识到了，就为这，给多少金山银山都不换，命都要搭上去了。杨九郎干得痛快，听着自个儿媳妇儿一声声的喘，恨不得连着下面两个球都给送进去，眼看着张云雷前面颤颤巍巍又起来了，他坏笑一下，倒放慢了速度，不紧不慢起来。

张云雷如从云端惊醒，不明白事儿一样起身朝下面看，小模样看得杨九郎真想不管不顾地弄，还是忍住了，不懂一样地问：“怎么了？”

张云雷委屈，扭扭腰催他。

杨九郎偏不懂：“怎么了？说呀？”

张云雷收一下里面，杨九郎吸一口气，反而更慢了下来。张云雷要哭了，终于开口求：“九郎，你…你快点儿…不对，老公，快点儿～”

杨九郎笑了，这妖精知道自己不听好听的不罢休，真会改称呼，把人往自己下边再使劲一拽，二话不说开始猛烈地动了起来，“啪啪啪”的声音直响，张云雷立时躺了下去，又爽又难耐地叫唤。

直到杨九郎吃饱了，张云雷也又跟着交待了一回，两人才刚想起来冷似的，杨九郎把人公主抱回卧室床上，张云雷缩进被窝，还抱着人不肯撒手。

杨九郎搂过人，亲张云雷的鼻尖，问他饿不饿，要不要吃东西，张云雷点点头，又摇摇头，闭上眼睛不理人了。杨九郎想抽身去做点儿吃的，发现胳膊被人抱住了压在身底下，走不了，无奈地笑了笑，也翻身进了被窝，搂着一起睡了。

吃饭吗？杨九郎表示，饱了，不吃了，以后日子长着呢，慢慢吃。

两年后，杨九郎有了闺女，北京天目也正式转手了，他办了几家“喜杨杨农家乐”，在京郊几个地方提供场所给城市人钓鱼种菜，自己天天拎着钓鱼竿混在一堆城市小白领中间，一天到晚晒也晒不黑，除了偶尔发型比较抽象以外，看不出什么变化。

要是有炒菜大妈问他：“杨子，你那头咋又跟狗啃的一样？”

杨九郎就笑，说：“Tony老师给弄的，技术不好拿我练手。”

哪个Tony老师？张老师呗。


End file.
